


应许之地

by Elena159



Series: 今夏系列 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M, UCLsemifinal, based on Liverpool-Barcagame, hint of hendollana and VVD/Ali
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: Madrid here they come. And Jurgen Klopp has led them back to the promised land.基于2018-19赛季欧冠半决赛第二回合，半现实向





	应许之地

**Author's Note:**

> 应许之地/To the Promised Land
> 
> 时隔一年，我又搞今夏系列了！这个系列是半现实向，基于现实节点事件的自由发挥，18年夏天/19年夏天/以后的夏天的纪念向
> 
> 题目来自于BT版17-18赛季欧冠半决赛第二回合，罗马对利物浦的赛后解说，“Kiev here they come. And Jurgen Klopp has led them back to the promised land.”其实BT去年和今年半决赛的解说是同一个人Darren Fletcher，但是今年并没有让我第一次听到就十分心动的话，前两天回看LFCTV的马德里决赛夜，在橘子的进球时节录了BT版Darren Fletcher的解说，iit is the dreamland of Liverpool. dreamland这个用词让我又一次回想起了这句back to the promised land，我整个六月一直在尝试用什么AU来写写奇迹夜，但我脑中的所有想法没有一个比得上这场比赛本身，于是就有了这篇文
> 
> 然而我的文笔不能表达出分毫奇迹夜的荡气回肠，就仅以此文致敬这场比赛以及利物浦的冠军之路
> 
> cp萝卜TAA，哼花和vvd阿老师提及

当地时间2019年5月1日，诺坎普球场，欧冠半决赛首回合，巴塞罗那3-0利物浦。

> “As long as we have 11 players on the pitch we will try for 90 minutes to celebrate the Champions League campaign to give it a proper finish.
> 
> “That’s the plan. If we can do it wonderful.
> 
> “If we can’t do it, let’s fail in the most beautiful way.”

* * *

>   
> "If I'll be really honest, we knew it's very very slim chance about to happen"

在他们为主场迎战巴萨集合的前夜，罗伯逊和阿诺德在阿诺德的新家里见面。

阿诺德的新房子早就装修好通了风，在四月下旬也几乎把自己的东西也准备好了，换而言之，只要他想，随时都可以入住新居。

自己一个人多少也有些无聊，罗伯逊时不时会过来陪他一起住几天——反正罗伯逊也是一个人住在自己家里，他喜欢罗伯逊的陪伴，Robbo总是那个能把一屋子的安静瞬间变成欢声笑语的人——好吧，把“陪伴”去掉也无妨。

阿诺德原计划在新家里请队友聚聚，也算是正式搬进去居住需要具有的仪式感。然而这时节他们与曼城的联赛争冠如同抓着攀岩的锁链，一丝一毫都不敢放松，任何一个失误在这一刻几乎都意味着前功尽弃，他们甚至不能握有主动，但至少他们还有希望——奥里吉的头球为他们留住了一丝火种，而曼城即将要在伊蒂哈德迎战莱斯特城。霍奇森与贝尼特斯曾经分别拖住过曼城前进的脚步，而现在又是一位利物浦的前主帅，这难免不让人浮想联翩。

希望，是的，利物浦的联赛还没有结束，欧冠也没有。这世间没有比“希望”更美妙的，但也没有比“希望”更残忍的，在最后的时刻来临之前，你永远不知道，希望究竟让你满怀信念地活着，或者只留有绝望。

曼城的比赛还有几个小时就开始了，两人一起简单地做了个晚饭，考虑到两人的做饭水准，严格按照俱乐部建议的营养标准做每一餐的难度恐怕不亚于场场比赛助攻帽子戏法，如果不在梅尔伍德，他们有时会点外卖或者干在外面吃，有时候也会像现在这样在一起简单地做些什么。

罗伯逊走过来接一些直饮水泡意面，而阿诺德正在认真地清洗一把蔬菜，“你看起来像要把它们洗掉一层皮了。”

“我们可以把它削去一层皮。”阿诺德剥了一片菜叶子。

“你在紧张，Trent，你在紧张。”罗伯逊把意面放在一边，拿过控水的篮子里喜好的蔬菜准备切开。

“我没有——”

“紧张并不是什么懦弱，或者怎样，”罗伯逊抬手拍拍他的脑袋，“接受你的紧张，这会让你更强大。”

吃饭时他们通常会看一点什么，BT体育直播的曼城莱斯特城的比赛已经开始了前瞻，阿诺德换了几个台，两人总觉得过于任何节目、比赛或电视剧都显得聒噪，或许这只是大赛前的心理作用，于是最后他们索性关掉了电视。

“你还记得我们的比赛进行到多少吗？”太沉默地吃饭大概会放大这样的心理作用，于是罗伯逊首先打破了宁静。

“13-13，”阿诺德回想了一下，“好像都是两个来自欧冠？”

罗伯逊想了想，点点头，“这看起来更像是要有什么发生了。”

“如果我们能各自再来一个助攻，就更完美了——不，或许我们需要各自两个。”

“只要球队一共有四个就好了，”罗伯逊笑了，“接下来我们也许可以换个比赛了，比如谁进球更多？”

饭后两人躺在沙发上，一人占着一头，只盖着一条毯子方便来回拉锯。他们又打开了电视，曼城与莱斯特城的比分仍然定格在0-0，他们知道这意味着什么，但他们试图不去把主要的注意力放在这里。罗伯逊在刷着平板，阿诺德有一下没一下地扯着毯子的毛穗发呆。

“时间真的过得很快，”罗伯逊刷着社媒上的前一年欧冠半决赛，“但我都不记得罗马那时候的半决赛了。”

那确实是戏剧性的两场比赛，主场5-0领先，又被对手扳回两球；客场米尔纳的乌龙与欧冠星球标志，补时最后时刻克拉万的手球判点，总比分7-6的大比分，现在他们已经少有这样的比赛了，他们真的成长起来了，罗伯逊与阿诺德，还有他们所有人。一年过后从半决赛到半决赛，英超从第四到，或许终于，如果这场比赛保持着这个比分的话——

直到孔帕尼的惊天远射——

“至少这次，我们有安菲尔德。”他们沉默地听着电视中解说的呐喊与曼城主场球迷地欢呼，阿诺德突然打破了这份沉默。

“是的，我们还有安菲尔德。”

* * *

>   
> "We did it once against Dortmund, we can do it tonight. Just show f******* balls tonight."

等在球员通道的时候，转播镜头给到了横梁上“This is Anfield”的标志，每个人都知道这个标志的意义，或者这个主场的意义。克洛普治下，他们保持着在欧战主场不败的战绩，而克洛普仍然不允许他们在为利物浦赢得点什么之前触摸这个标志。

或许这是再一个他们不能触碰这个标志的年份，又或者他们可以，如果他们能首先战胜身边这支球队的话。外面的队歌声响了起来，阿诺德悄悄戳了戳站在自己前面的罗伯逊，罗伯逊回头看着他，他们没再说什么，却在对方的眼神里读到了相同的东西。

我们将为今天的比赛付出一切。

利物浦是更快投入比赛的一方。

Gegenpress，这是他们为克洛普的哲学起的名字。很多时候，两支球队的比赛也常常被视为两种哲学的碰撞，今天也是如此。

6分16秒，马蒂普长传被阿尔巴控制第一点，而马内的压迫让他选择将球回给队友，而马内正位于传球的线路上，他卸下了球挑传给后插上的亨德森，亨德森带球在禁区里突破了防守打门——特尔施特根做出了很好的扑救，

但球仍然在禁区，潜伏在左路无人盯防的奥里吉将球补射进了球门。

如果时光真的有溯回，十四年前的那个奇迹之夜，利物浦的十四号站在点球点前主罚，被扑，补射，3-3，利物浦在六分钟之内扳平了比分。

这也许是一个新的开始，奥里吉没有庆祝而是往回跑，足球从球网中弹出来，利物浦的队长向前几步接住了皮球，抱着跑向中圈，挥手示意所有人继续战斗。

这也许是另一个时光的溯回。

尽管获得了他们需要的开局，接下来的比赛仍然并不容易。

一件事总是一体两面的，大举压上的背后必然是一个反击就可以快速打到自己的禁区里，这在接下来的二十多分钟内发生了不止一次。阿利松的扑救，马蒂普的断球，罗伯逊的解围，在这个夜晚，每个人都要首先做好自己的一份任务。

安菲尔德始终在为他们呐喊，肾上腺素在疯狂的环境中飙升，气氛变得越发火热，各种意义上的。亨德森在拼抢中倒下，表情痛苦，气氛安静了一瞬，克洛普看着队长倒地的方向，默默地祈祷着。

祈祷可能是这个时刻唯一能做的事。

维纳尔杜姆准备上场，但随后又坐了回去，队医建议亨德森在场上试着让膝盖活动起来，可以听到球迷们唱着他的名字，利物浦的队长又回到了场地上。

球出了边线，而听到裁判哨声时，阿诺德才注意到罗伯逊倒在了场上，范戴克最先过去查看他的情况，接着是米尔纳在与裁判交涉。维纳尔杜姆与戈麦斯在场边热身，队医在场上对罗伯逊进行短暂的治疗后将他带出了场外，阿诺德抱着皮球站在另一端的边线准备掷界外球，他什么都不能做，甚至也不能离开自己的位置，只能看着罗伯逊从另一端走下了场地。

阿诺德把球抛入禁区，面对着逼抢，阿利松很勉强地把球清出危险区域，而罗伯逊在他们一次的进攻中回到了自己的位置，还在弧顶附近贡献了一脚射门，被挡出了底线，角球。

沙奇里去主罚角球，阿诺德、亨德森与罗伯逊在外围保护，阿诺德始终位于球场的另一端，并不知道罗伯逊的伤情到底如何，只是他看到罗伯逊再次再场上奔跑、射门的时候，也许并不太严重？他想。无论如何，Robbo还能回来真是再好不过了。

* * *

>   
> “If I had to find a very short description for the group I would say ‘it’s only pain.’"

亨德森坐在更衣室的一个角落里，队医在旁边准备着封闭针，“把所有能止痛的东西都给我。”他坚持着。

阿诺德安静地坐在罗伯逊旁边，“没事的，就是疼罢了。”罗伯逊安慰阿诺德，即使在这个时刻或许他才是需要被安慰的那个，克洛普布置完了下半场的战术，也来这边观察他们的情况。

“Robbo的伤势不乐观，最好不要坚持下半场了。”医生的话带来了片刻的沉寂，阿诺德的手掌覆盖在罗伯逊的大腿上，似乎温度的传递能带来什么效果，但他们都知道，罗伯逊的欧冠半决赛不得不结束了。

“没关系，下半场我来踢左后卫。”米尔纳走过来，按照他的性格平常的此时也许会开个玩笑，比如球迷看到他们亲爱的队副就不会想念Andy了，但这个时候，他没有说太多。

这可能是利物浦赛季最艰难的时刻，三叉戟伤其二，萨拉赫和菲尔米诺甚至没有进入替补席，队长需要打封闭坚持，左后卫半场伤退，没有一个客场进球——他们还需要两个进球才能至少将比赛拖入加时。

将要替换罗伯逊上场的维纳尔杜姆走过来与他击掌，中场休息的时间快要结束了，所有人准备离开更衣室，而罗伯逊还要暂留片刻接受治疗。

阿诺德站起来却拖在最后，队医看出了他有话要说，起身想要不要回避，阿诺德蹲下抱住了罗伯逊，“我会为你而战，”，他轻轻耳语，“为你，为Mo，为Bobby，为Ox，为所有人，我们会晋级，然后我们会在马德里并肩作战，这次我们不会再有遗憾了。”

“你会做到的，Trent。”罗伯逊抱着阿诺德时轻轻地颤抖着，但这不是泰坦尼克号沉没后抓着的浮板，而是看得见地远方的桅杆与灯塔，不会再有遗憾了。

* * *

>   
> "They say lightning never strikes twice，it striking Barcelona again in the champions league."

《Allez Allez Allez》的歌声仍然响彻安菲尔德，如每一个利物浦的欧战之夜，这让这座球场是如此特殊，也让这个时刻是如此特殊。罗伯逊回到了替补席，

马内往右转移找到阿诺德，阿诺德头球往中路点，而卡在他的传球路线上的不是正要过来接应的沙奇里，而是拦截的拉基蒂奇，阿诺德摊了摊手，似乎是在懊恼自己失败的传球，以及不太够的默契程度。但是懊恼是没有用的，他清楚这一点，拉基蒂奇传给了边路的阿尔巴，在他的预判之内——一个弥补的机会就在眼前——阿诺德上前抢回了球，没有人跟防他，找马内的传中球打在拉基蒂奇腿上折射改变了球路向后飞去，马内在禁区里吸引了大部分防守的注意，维纳尔杜姆如同一支冷箭穿入禁区——

这是一个在KOP看台之前的进球，没有人忘记三年前的欧联杯，他们面对着KOP看台，洛夫伦头球绝杀，完成了神奇的四球逆转，三年后，如果他们想要逆转的话，他们同样也需要四个进球。

安菲尔德在嘘声中等待着开球，主裁连线VAR裁判确认是否有一个可能的红牌，亨德森上前询问情况，这大概是最焦灼的十秒，直到主裁指向中圈，进球有效，2-0。

形势到了最微妙的时刻，球迷们尽情庆祝却又小心翼翼，有些东西气氛中酝酿，所有人等待着，就像等候破茧的蝴蝶、守候将要破土的新芽，一种奇妙的感觉在这里诞生了，也许，也许——

再次开球，巴萨球员还没有经过几次触球，范戴克断下球头球向前，经过沙奇里的头球摆渡，法比尼奥带球推进斜向直塞给奥里吉，奥里吉接球摆脱后像左侧转移。利物浦传统的进攻战术，左右转移拉开空间，在与曼城的客场比赛中有一粒这样的进球，阿诺德与罗伯逊的转移后再传中交给菲尔米诺头球攻门，而这一次，米尔纳交给外线的沙奇里，沙奇里起球传中，维纳尔杜姆在禁区内跃起——

3-0，安菲尔德从未如此疯狂，所有人飞奔到底线抱在一起庆祝，挡板前坐着的小球童抱着球怒吼。

2分2秒的梅开二度，始于十四年前的头球，终于十四年后的头球，同样的两个时间，时光在十四年间画上了一个完美的圆弧，而在时光的起点，杜德克扑出了舍甫琴科的必进球，伊斯坦布尔飞扬着漫天的红色的飘带，而在时光的这一端，他们同样拥有阿利松高接低挡，安菲尔德被“我们将要去往马德里”的歌声包围着，即使现在也仅仅是扳平了总比分，即使巴萨只要一个进球就会让利物浦再次陷入被动，但——

他们仍然相信着，他们始终相信着。

* * *

>   
> “We knew that the supporters believed in us because we could hear them. My God, we could hear them. ”

没有人生来就是英雄，但有那么一个时刻，宇宙万物通过奇妙的联系交织，最后聚在了一个点上，牵一发而动全身，亚马逊的蝴蝶轻轻地扇动着翅膀，屋檐上的水滴落在地下的水洼中泛起了一圈涟漪，时钟滴答滴答地走着——一切如常，但你也许不知道，在这一刻，天翻地覆的一瞬就系于一人。

阿诺德把球踢到防守他的塞尔吉·罗贝托的腿上，皮球弹出了底线，角球。

KOP看台前的小球童按照教练的要求，像在本场比赛每个死球的时刻那样，迅速地把一个新球扔给了阿诺德，以保持比赛流畅的节奏，阿诺德摆好了球，禁区里的奥里吉看到右前方的足球，走过去将球踢出了场地。

沙奇里低着头向这边走过来，他示意阿诺德想要开这个角球。几天前与纽卡斯尔的联赛中，原本应由阿诺德来主罚的任意球在范戴克的指挥下交给了沙奇里，一个漂亮的传球，奥里吉完美的头球，他们绝杀了比赛，把英超冠军的悬念留到了最后一轮。

阿诺德离开角球区，沿着边线往场内走，奥里吉还在往禁区里走，维纳尔杜姆在往外走，马内藏在防守球员之中，范戴克、马蒂普和法比尼奥刚走到大禁区线附近，米尔纳在禁区前沿左侧，亨德森在右侧往中路边走边布置角球保护。没有快发的可能性后，走过来防止快发的阿尔巴在往回走，皮克站在门线前防止角球直接打门，而特尔施特根在鼓励队友——

阿诺德往禁区里一瞥，在他与奥里吉之间有一条清晰的路线没有任何阻挡，只要奥里吉也能看得到——

没有丝毫犹豫，阿诺德转身回去，低平球抽向中路禁区前沿，还在往自己的位置走的奥里吉恰巧往角球区的方向看了一眼——球已经飞了过来，电光火石之间没有留给他很多调整的时间，球在他面前落地弹起了一个弧度，他迎了上去——

> “AND HE SPOTTED THAT! THEY CAUGHT THEM! THEY CAUGHT BARCELONA NAPPING! BRILLIANT THINKING BY ALEXANDER-ARNOLD! CLINICAL FINISH ON DIVOCK ORIGI!!!"

安菲尔德爆发出前所未有的疯狂欢呼，他们骗过了整个巴塞罗那，甚至也骗过了半支利物浦，奥里吉向底线方向跑来，阿诺德向奥里吉的方向奔去庆祝，亨德森指挥的手臂还没有放下，后场的三个高点踩在大禁区线上愣了一瞬，然后一个接一个朝他们飞奔过来，包括替补席上的队友们，所以在KOP看台前抱成一团。

“比赛还没有结束！”亨德森大声说，伴着周围死忠球迷的山呼海啸作为背景音，“冷静下来，接下来我们要在防守上付出更多，我们必须集中精神，我们必须守住胜利！”

安菲尔德的仍然在用歌声告诉他们以及他们的对手，KOP们始终站在球队的身后，”我们绝不动摇，我们将再次赢得欧冠奖杯”，他们的主教练没有一如既往地激情庆祝，只是微笑着为他的孩子们鼓掌，而当他们回到半场准备重新开球时，每个人都知道，我们要去往马德里了。

* * *

> "It’s 10 past 10, most of the children are probably in bed. These boys are f***ing mentality giants - it's believable. If you have to fine me, fine me."

终场哨响前的时光仿佛是静止的，一秒一秒流走，却仿佛总也不能走到终点。萨拉赫在看台上向队友展示着自己写着“永不放弃”的T恤，这可能是对于这场比赛所有的注解，米尔纳还在护球，维纳尔杜姆在一边帮忙，然后——

全场比赛结束，米尔纳与维纳尔杜姆抱头痛哭，亨德森在肯尼·达格利什爵士看台前滑跪后倒在边线，阿利松冲向范戴克跳到他身上，接着是一条后卫线聚拢了过来，所有人从替补席上、从看台上冲向了草皮，与全场球迷山呼海啸的欢庆时刻一起，构成了这场比赛最好的礼赞。

拉拉纳掺着亨德森往场内走，被克洛普一起搂在了怀里，菲尔米诺抱着奥里吉，所有人都在拥抱与庆祝，草皮上的球员与工作人员，看台上的球迷相拥而泣。

罗伯逊寻找着阿诺德，路过的米尔纳揉了揉阿诺德的脑袋，阿诺德说不出话来，一切涌向他的脑中，进球，传中，角球，杂乱无章，他想找个地方让自己清醒地思考一下，就像国际象棋遇到一些解不开的局面一样——

但有件事是确定的，他们要去马德里了，在那里，他与罗伯逊，与俱乐部的所有人，都将为第六座欧冠奖杯而战。

安菲尔德响起了《永不独行》的歌声，克洛普伴着队歌的节奏挥手致意，阿利松跪在门前指天祈祷，斯图里奇在他的祈祷结束后走过去与他拥抱。所有人都在在KOP看台前聚拢，而罗伯逊和阿诺德在人群前拥抱着，阿诺德搂着罗伯逊的肩膀，看向他的小腿，“你觉得还好吗？”

“再好不过了。”

所有球员勾肩搭背面向球迷，罗伯逊站在拉拉纳旁边，阿诺德蹦蹦跳跳地钻进了人群中。

行过狂风，越过暴雨，尽管你的梦想可能被撕碎飘摇，但坚持前行下去，始终心怀希望，前路上你永不独行。

这可能是安菲尔德的奇迹夜画上的最美丽、最完满的句号。

* * *

>   
> "They’ll see a club that is back at Europe’s top table and one that hopefully has another big chapter to come in this season’s story."

当地时间2019年5月7日，安菲尔德球场，欧冠半决赛次回合，利物浦4-0巴塞罗那，两回合总比分利物浦4-3巴塞罗那，利物浦进入决赛。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、文中引用的八段原文，分别来自于渣叔半决赛次回合赛前发布会【回声报要点记录】、《European Royalty》奇迹夜前TAA的原声、洛老板回忆渣叔赛前的更衣室演讲【来自每日邮报的采访】、渣叔英超末轮赛前发布会【依旧回声报记录】、BT体育Darren Fletcher在3-0后的解说、罗伯逊《This is for Liverpool》、BT体育Darren Fletcher在橘子进球后的解说、亨德森半决赛次回合官方场刊发言
> 
> 2、TAA在奇迹夜后晒了新房子表示ready for anyone
> 
> 3、“我们将要去往马德里”即we've been to PSG and Napoli……那首，“我们绝不动摇，我们将要再次赢得欧冠奖杯”这个我觉得我翻译地也有点迷，“we shall not we shall not be moved，we shall not we shall not be moved，like a team that will win the European Cup again, we shall not be moved.”
> 
> 4、在对比赛的复盘中掺杂了大量我对比赛的分析导致的比较主观的东西，例如我真的觉得Gini 的第一球TAA的传中原本是打算传马内的
> 
> 5、我边写边找萝卜赛后抱TAA那幕，结果居然没有找到……按你胃我发现他俩居然在KOP看台前勾勾搭搭！
> 
> 6、最初在构思今夏系列两小只part的时候是有决赛相关剧情的，但是被我砍了，但是我保留了“下赛季比进球”的构思，毕竟两人在决赛上半场一人来了一脚


End file.
